


My Alpha Valentine: Mating Time

by P_Dunton, ZiaLisa



Series: "My Alpha Valentine". One-shots [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, One Shot, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_Dunton/pseuds/P_Dunton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiaLisa/pseuds/ZiaLisa
Summary: Having now returned from a family medical emergency in Alaska, Alpha Ben is finally going to give his Omega exactly what she wants.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: "My Alpha Valentine". One-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646974
Comments: 16
Kudos: 168





	My Alpha Valentine: Mating Time

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is a part of a reylo text-fic that you can find on Twitter: [My Alpha Valentine](https://twitter.com/P_DuntonWrites/status/1230985838072356864). But you can always read it separately.

**Mating time.**

He had thought that he had been nervous when he had invited Bazine Netal to the prom in high school. The girl had refused him and gone with the quarterback from the school team. She’d found him later when he became famous. Told him that she’d had a crush on him at school and wanted to catch up. Ben had blocked her number. Now, he was standing in front of Rey’s door unable to find his Alphaness. He was so fucking nervous that he couldn’t breathe. Rey’s scent filled his nostrils, and Ben was hard as always, but most importantly, his heart was ready to jump from his chest because Rey had forgiven him.  
  
He knocked on the door, and it opened immediately.   
  
”Hi,” Rey whispered, and Ben was at the fucking loss for words.   
  
He only managed to gulp.   
  
”Were you standing here, afraid to knock?” she smiled softly, and Ben nodded, lowering his head, embarrassed. ”I sensed you the moment you entered the floor,” Rey took his hand in her, and Ben looked up at her abruptly. “Decided to give you time.”   
  
He was looking at her, gaping, unable to form words. It seemed that Rey understood him because her heart was beating like a drum in her chest as well, and Ben could hear it.   
  
His little Omega...   
  
”Why don't you kiss me, big guy?” she whispered.   
  
This was easy. In one swift movement, Ben lifted Rey from the floor, her legs wrapping around his waist. She was wearing leggings and a loose sweatshirt, and her form was so soft to the touch.   
  
God, he wanted her!   
  
Ben wanted to fuck her, but also he wanted to kiss her, to touch her, and to hold her close for the rest of their days. 

Only now had Ben realized how much his father’s illness had affected him. He had left Rey with only a note (something for which he wanted to punch himself badly now), and he had been able to do so. He had left her after they had shared her heat, and it was only now that Ben realized that he had felt torn apart and empty because of that. It seemed that despite the fact they weren’t mated yet, a bond had formed between them, and that bond wanted him to hold Rey as close as possible now and never let go. Yet, because he had been so worried about Han, he had been able to leave.  
  
Ben slammed the door shut behind them, kissing Rey violently. He was biting her lips, and she was no better, practically swallowing his tongue.   
  
“Never leave me like that again,” she hissed into the kiss. “Never, Alpha!”   
“Never,” he repeated, covering her jaw with wet kisses. “I am so sorry, love.”   
  
She stopped them, pulling back a little, and Ben had to stop himself from growling. He focused, though.   
  
“Sweetheart?” He asked hoarsely.   
“We are not Betas,” she whispered, and suddenly Ben noticed her eyes shining with tears.   
“Kitten, what’s wrong?” He was concerned now, and his body yelled at him for the fact that his Omega was crying.   
“We are not Betas,” she repeated. “Are we?”   
“We are not,” he nodded, not understanding what was going on. He was pinning Rey to the wall in the hallway of her apartment now, his cock pressing into the warmth between her legs so that he could feel through his jeans and her leggings. “Why?”   
“Last week,” Rey suddenly sobbed, and Ben moved immediately, changing positions and carrying the gir bridal stylel to the sofa in her tiny living room. “Last week was torture,” she was crying now, and Ben couldn’t do anything but hold her closer.   
  
His week had been torture too. Brn hadn’t been able to reach Rey and as soon as he realized that his dad was better he couldn’t find his place, thinking about her.   
  
“I’m so sorry, love. I promise, it won’t happen again. I am so, so sorry,” he repeated.   
“We are not Betas,” she said again.   
“You keep telling me that,” he smiled confused, making Rey look him into the eyes. “But why?”   
“They say that Alphas and Omegas sort of... know... when they know...”   
  
It hit him then. What her concerns were about.   
  
“Rey, I love you, sweetheart,” he kissed her nose, feeling her body relax at his admission. “I told you that already. You are right, we are not Betas... And we not only know, but we smell... I knew you were it for me the second my nose caught your scent.”   
“Really?” she looked up at him, looking so vulnerable that Ben would cut off his hand to keep her safe.   
“Yes,” Ben kissed her lips softly.   
“I love you too,” she whispered. “I thought you left me because I asked you to mate me...”   
“I didn’t,” he shook his head. “I wanted to mate you back then. I still want to. But we needed to discuss it first.”   
”I want it, ” Rey stated, and Ben didn't know that he could be THIS happy.   
”Really?” he asked, sounding hopeful.   
”I couldn't stomach other Alpha’s scents when they entered our coffee shop this week, even though they were on suppressants and at the other end of the room. ”I hated it, Ben...”   
  
Somehow, the thought of other Alphas in the same room with Rey made Ben want to growl. Not even thinking why he was doing it, Ben kissed the gland on her neck and sucked it in afterward. Rey moaned, arching her back automatically.   
  
”You’ll never have to be with other Alphas, Rey, ” he murmured hoarsely. ”I won't let you.”   
  
This was possessive, he knew it, but Ben couldn't help it.   
  
When you know, you know... And Ben knew.   
  
”Ben...” Rey whispered. ”Alpha.”   
”Tell me you are mine, Rey, ” he growled, sucking in her gland deeper.   
”Yours... I’m yours, Ben, ” her eyes were closed, and Ben didn't like it.   
”Look at me, little one, ” his voice was gentle, but it was a command, an order, and Rey understood it. She opened her eyes and looked at him shyly. ”If you want it, ” he stated. ”I will mate you today. I will mate you now. And you will be mine. To cherish, to protect, to love. But you know that it will bind us to each other till the end of our days. You will become my responsibility, Rey. Sometimes I will drive you crazy, and we will fight a lot because your attitude drives me insane so very often, ” her lips curled up at that, but only for a second. Rey was all attentive now. ”We will fight, but I will love you for the rest of our lives. But I will only bite you if you are ready for such a commitment. I want you to want it, Rey. Because I want you. You are it for me, sweetheart.”   
  
She was crying now, but Ben knew that those were happy tears.   
  
”I will drive you insane, that's for sure,” she sobbed, smiling.   
”I am ready for it,” he kissed her brow.   
  
It wasn't a marriage proposal yet, but it was something more. Mating was for life. Mating meant that there would be no one else for either of them. Yes, some Alphas and Omegas were able to find someone else after mating, but those were not as compatible as Rey and Ben, that’s for sure.   
  
”I am ready for it,” Rey whispered. ”Mate me.”   
  
Ben didn’t need to be asked twice. No matter how young, his girl was an adult, and a smart one. She knew what she was asking for, and Ben knew what he wanted.   
  
Her.   
  
He lifted Rey again, kissing her fiercely and moving towards her bedroom. Their shared scent could still be felt here, and Ben growled in frustration, remembering once again that he had left her here, all alone.   
  
“Lie down on your back,” he commanded, placing his girl on the bed and watching Rey shiver at his bossiness. She loved it when he was all Alpha with her. Trembling, Rey followed the command. “Leggings off and spread your legs for me, kitten.”   
  
Somehow, he was so very calm. His future laid in front of him with her sweet cunt glistering and wet, and all this felt so very right. Ben knew exactly what he had to do.   
  
“Alpha...” Rey whispered, suddenly shy under his gaze.   
“Shh,” he purred. “I intend to enjoy the view.”   
  
Rey whimpered as he lowered himself on the bed, kissing her softly.   
  
“I was too busy knotting you during your heat,” he licked her gland, inhaling Rey’s scent. “Now, I want to taste you.”   
  
She shivered again, and Ben took off his clothes, making Rey watch his every move. He could feel her scent spike, and the realization that it was him, who did this to her filled him with Alpha pride. 

**  
**This girl was his.  
  
Rey gulped, looking at his erect member popping out from his briefs. Ben was painfully hard and wanted to tear her apart. But first...   
  
Her clit was the tastiest thing he had ever had. Her feminine scent was so fucking intense here that he could barely think straight as all his blood left his brain and rushed to his lower head. He could feel how close Rey was despite the fact that he had just started eating her out.   
  
“Don’t come until I say so,” he growled into her wet pussy, and Rey whimpered at the sensation. “Don’t come, Omega. Is it clear?”   
“Y... Yes, Alpha.”   
“Good girl.”   
  
Her clit was hard and swollen, and Ben had his time with it, circling his tongue around it and not touching it at first. He lapped on Rey’s lower lips and he fucked Rey with his tongue a bit, making her moan before finally, finally squeezing her little delicious pearl between his teeth.   
  
“God!!!” Rey exclaimed. “Ben!!! Oh, Ben!!! Alpha!” he knew that she was about to come, but Rey tried her best to follow his order not to do it.   
“Such a good little Omega for her Alpha,” Ben blew on her clit, and saw Rey’s pussy spasming once. “Come for me, kitten! Come now!”   
  
His order was more than enough for her. With a cry, Rey climaxed, and Ben fucked her with his mouth through her orgasm, enjoying every single second of it.   
  
“Alpha...” she whispered, returning from her hight.   
  
Ben helped Ret get rid of her sweatshirt, and here she was - absolutely naked under his gaze. His balls should have been absolutely blue by now.   
  
“I am going to mate you now,” he whispered, his voice hoarse. “I am asking for one last time, sweetheart... Do you want it?”   
“Yes! Yes, please, mate me!” She whispered.   
  
Ben nodded, placing himself between her legs. Rey’s wish was his command. Always.   
No matter what, the Omegas were always in charge in every Alpha-Omega relationship. And Ben planned to give this world to Rey on the silver platter.   
  
He slowly slid inside her, not so easily done outside of her heat, despite Rey being absolutely drenched for him. Their size difference was still an issue, after all.   
  
“I will stretch you so good,” he whispered into his Omega’s ear, starting to move carefully. “Your cunt will learn how to take me properly. It will never take another Alpha, Rey, do you hear me?”   
“Yes...”   
“Tell me to whom you belong.”   
“You! I’m yours, Alpha!”   
  
It was probably because he was about to mate her, but his knot swelled quickly this time. It was already hard for Ben to move.   
  
“I am yours, Rey! I’m yours, do you hear me?!”   
“Yes, yes, Alpha!!!”   
  
His teeth tore thru the skin on her gland the second Ben started to come. He expected this orgasm to be intense, but never in his life had he expected it to be like THIS. A second after his saliva merged with Rey’s blood, there was an explosion of color that almost blinded Ben. Everything became just so fucking intense - the sounds, the feelings, the taste of Rey’s blood on his tongue. He could feel his scent becoming hers and just couldn’t stop coming. His primal self was delighted. Ben couldn’t help but wish with all his being that his seed took to root inside his girl. Suddenly, there was no Ben and Rey anymore. They were together as one, and it wasn’t a figure of speech.   
  
They were one.   
  
Rey was crying like a banshee, climaxing so hard, that Ben was surprised his cock wasn’t broken yet. He couldn’t care less if it was. When they finally stopped, Ben wasn’t sure that there was a place inside his mate that wasn’t covered with his seed.   
  
“I love you so fucking much,” he whispered into Rey’s ear. “Sweetheart, are you okay?”   
  
She was crying now, and for a second Ben was worried that he had hurt her.   
  
“I am,” she sobbed. “ I’m so damn happy, Ben.”   
  
He knew what she meant. There was so much to do now. Ben would have to arrange Rey’s meeting with his parents, make sure she moved into his apartment, take care of her University loans. All those things he had to do to take care of her. All of them (except for meeting with his parents, probably) filled his heart with so much joy he couldn’t breathe.   
  
“Why Kylo Ren?” Rey suddenly asked, and Ben laughed in surprise.   
“My nickname in ‘The World of Tanks’,” he shrugged, and Rey grinned at him.   
“You are such a nerd, love,” she laughed.   
“You still love me,” Ben smiled, hoping that she would confirm it.   
“I do,” Rey smiled. “I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let us know what you think! :)


End file.
